Bad Days
by Caitlynpme
Summary: You don't know his name, and you don't know where he lives. What you do know, is that he has the worst of luck ever. Never even had a glimmer of good luck in his dreary life, so what happens when a nice, popular girl takes a seat beside him? An intro


**Bad Day**

**Have you ever had such a bad day, that you felt like running away? I have. Plenty, actually, I am the type of person that **_**draws **_**bad luck…apparently. People get a little scared when I walk into the room because they say I jinx them, If only they knew that I was the main target in all this bad luck. Now, recently my homeroom teacher has decided that we should try a new **_**exercise**_** that will improve our behaviour towards each other. Can you guess what the exercise is?**_** "Tell us about your, "Bad day", doesn't matter the date or time. Tell us a story of your worst day, and we'll discuss it afterwards like a family!"**_** Yeah. I don't know if our teacher is okay…**

**Now, let's get one thing straight- this is the last month of my last year here at . Last! So that means, that I was expecting a nice ending here at , but just like I said. I have bad luck. So now I'm stuck with telling my class about how depressing my luck life is, and personally I rather not talk about it at all, but I guess that since my class has decided to take a "Bad Day" course…I'm forced too. It began a few days back…**

"_**Okay class! We are going to try a new a exercise!" **_**Before you know it, we're in a stuck in a not-to-good situation. Don't get me wrong- I didn't like the text work that Ms, Mars made us do but this, really? Don't answer, that was a ritorical sentence. **

**I'm sitting here loosely in a gray chair, identical to all the other chairs around me that are formed into a perfect circle. I tap my congress shoes against the beige tiled floor, while looking upwards at the ceiling. I examine the pencils and toilet paper swabs that people throw up on the ceiling, focusing my gaze, trying to see if I'll be lucky and witness one of the now crunchy swabs land on Jakes head. I drop my gaze and see Jake flirting it up with Celitta. Jake is tall and lean, with light brown hair that is neat and clean. His outfits are **_**always **_**preppy and brand name, and he wouldn't be caught dead going to school without pulling up in his red mustang. I examine him from head-to-toe with a frown on my face. **

**We were complete opposites. Growing up he was filthy rich, whereas I was scraping plates of microwave food to catch the late bus so I could get to work on time. Jake is attractive, I'm unattractive, look at me and you'll agree. I am too short to be a considered a "man", and I'm too "weird" to be cool. So tell me, do you think I feel comfortable telling this stuck up, preppy kid my bad luck stories? Again, ritorical.**

"**Class." A tall women behind me clapped her hands together, making me cringe to the sudden loud noise. I turn around and shoot an unimpressed look but, my teacher, Ms. Mars, shrugged off the look like she usually does and starts talking. I don't pay attention when she starts talking so I turn my focus on her image, more than her annoying loud voice.**

**She stands tall- taller than Jake- and has black, short hair. She is wearing a bold green long sleeve today, and black dress pants. Today is Friday, meaning that she can wear jeans and a sweater- but she has never been the type to be lazy or comfortable. Instead, on Fridays, she tries to make her unwilling class do exercises that include, telling people about the worst day they ever had. Nice, Ms. Mars…nice.**

"**Okay, since everyone is sitting so comfortably in their seats, I would like to start with a warm up." She smiled and clasped her hands together. Her eyes trailed the circle in front of her, and landed staring hard on me. I gulped, but showed no fear in my eyes. She and I don't like each other much, I don't' remember how this hate started, but it's been going strong since the unknown day. She turned her gaze away, and started again.**

"**Now then, everyone swap seats." Everyone is probably thinking that this is stupid and a useless warm up, but there is rules to this warm up- your only allowed to sit by the opposite sex. This, was the toughest warm-up I've ever had to do in a class. Girls don't like me! How am I suppose to sit by a girl when they all cringe and flinch when I sit near them, like I'm a terriost with a ready bomb in my sweater pocket? Give me a bad look and they think I'll freak out and set the bomb. Everyone gradually stands up, lazily walking around awkwardly. I am the last person to stand up.**

**The moment I do, my heart begins to pound like an 808 drum, and my fingertips are getting sweaty and my head feels like ten pounds. I can't do this. This is the most tense warm-up ever, everyone is walking in circles, passing people with short glances before moving away. I walk around in a small circle, looking at my options. A small girl walks toward my way, long blonde hair sways and she is wearing a jean skirt. I squint my eyes and see that it's Tiffany. Would Tiffany be willing to seat by me? Doubt it.**

**I turn around and walk right into Tracy. Tracy is my height and has a serious case of intensity. She has braces with pony designs on them, and her eyes go ginormous when ever she talks to people. I gulp when I realize its her, and she smiles when she realizes its me. We both know that we are "unpopular", but would I really stoop that low? Not in this life time.**

**I walk past her and find a chair, and flop right down onto it. I know that everyone right now must be thinking that I'm a jerk, but walk ten feet in my shoes, and you'll know why I hold tight to the reputation I have. I'm a desperate man when it comes to reputation- though people think I'm a rebel who hates people. They would be surprised to know that I'm self-conscious and don't necessarily **_**hate**_** people, but find many of them annoying on various levels. **

**Celitta walks out of the crowded circle, and lets out a frustrated sigh. She is wearing a purple dress with a yellow belt across her stomach. I don't know why people think its cool to dress weird…that's my job.**

"**Everybody has five seconds to sit down and find a seat, or I'll just make us do text work." Hollers Ms. Mars with cupped hands over her cheeks. I literally almost stood up to get out of the lesson- but was frozen when I seen Celitta sit in the chair beside mine. My heart dropped into my stomach and all the air in my lungs vanished. My eyes went wide and I stared at Celitta like she was crazy. **


End file.
